It's Nothing! I Got Chucked Through A Window
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: Shizaya rated M for chapter 3 & 4 Uploaded from DeviantART
1. I Got Chucked Out A Window

_**Uploaded from my DeviantART (Chapter 1 :"D)**_

* * *

Izaya Orihara swiftly doged another punch from none other than Shizuo Heiwajima.  
"Is that really the best you've got?" The raven haired troll yelled. Shizuo laughed and lunged at Izaya punching him in the stomach. Izaya fell back, hitting the ground with a soft thump. Shizuo crawled on top of him holding the raven haired males hands above his head. "Do Your worst Shizuo." he snarled. Shizuo smirked and pressed his lips onto Izaya's. Izaya froze. It took him a few seconds to realize he liked the kiss. But he would never admit that to Shizuo.

So he head butted the blond square in the jaw. Izaya's hands where let go of and he rolled away jumping back up, onto his feet.

"Come at me bitch." Izaya taunted. Shizuo got up slowly. He grabbed Izaya's hand a threw him through the closest window. Glass fell around Izaya but he wasn't scratched up that much. He stayed down knowing that if he got up to quickly he'd probably be thrown through yet another window. His fingers searched for an object of some kind to throw, the first thing he found was a Barbie doll. He threw the blond and pink missile at Shizuo. It hit him right in the face, and cracked his glasses. He sighed, lit a cigarette, and walked over to where Izaya was sitting.

"You know... little boys like you." Izaya was picked up, "Are much to old to be playing with dolls." The next thing Izaya could remember seeing was glass. Lots and Lots of glass.  
Shizuo had thrown him through another window but this window was a garden shop window, so after going through the window and being cut from the glass from that,  
he was also cut by the glass and plastic from bird statues and light up butterflies for at night. Izaya lay there in a pool of his own blood.

Izaya opened his eyes. He looked around, he was in a white room. He looked down at his arms, they were bandaged up, and there was blood here and there .  
"What the fuck..." He breathed.

"Your up." Shizuo smiled.

"What the fuck! Why are you here!"

"I was the one who put you in here, and the fuckin' Ambulance wouldn't come so I had to drive you."

"You could have left."

Shizuo gave Izaya a look and let out a laugh. "I could've but you look cute when you're out cold."

Izaya's face flushed. "Fuck off."

Shizuo leaned over and kissed the raven haired males lips.

"You'll be let out of here in a day or two and make sure to come straight to my place once your out got it?"

"Yeah..."


	2. What Happens Next?

_**Chapter 2 (uploaded from DeviantART)**_

* * *

After an awkward day of his sisters poking at his wounds, Izaya was let out of the hospital. And as he agreed he made his way to Shizuos apartment. Izaya tried the doorknob. Locked. So he shyly knocked on the door to apartment 25.

"Shi- Shizu-chan? Are you home?" Without an answer the door swung open. Shizuos apartment was big enough for two people, but it was cluttered and messy.

"_He invites me over and doesn't clean up... classy Shizu-chan classy_." He thought. Shizuo looked up from a book he had been reading.

"Hmmm out already?" Izaya looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the person who had thrown him through a window.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they didn't keep me longer Mairu and Kururi, had to poke every scrape bruise and bump I have and ask me if it hurt. They didn't help with all the pain. Thanks by the way."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Taking me to the hospital when the ambulance didn't come and get me. You could have left me there in a pool of my own blood. But you didn't."

"Oh... Ummm no problem I guess..."

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked at the blonde his face flushing. Shizuo nodded, motioning for Izaya to sit down and finish. Izaya sat down and looked into Shizuo's browny gold eyes.

"Do you...maybe like me? As in like like me...? Err I mean if...I...well...err... Shizu-chan looks mad...!" Izaya shrank back. "I'm s-sorry shi-shizu-chan!"

Shizuo let out a laugh

"I threw you through two windows and you're asking me this?"

"But you also kissed me twice. And I mean everyone shows love differently: Seiji and Mika just walk around hand in hand smiling and Mikado and Kida have sex and-..." Izaya was cut off by Shizuo talking

"Look Izaya. You're nothing but a blood sucking flea to me-"

"I see..." Izaya looked away his face flushing a bit.

"Let me finish. I also hate you more then I hate anyone on this earth. But I love you more than anyone at the same time. You may be a blood sucking flea but from now on: You're **MY** blood sucking flea understood?"

"Shizu-chan?! I..well I..." Izayas face flushed some more. Shizuo grabbed Izaya chin and pulled him forward into a kiss. This kiss wasn't like the others, it was filled with passion and love. Izaya put his hands on either side of Shizuo's face. A smile spread across the young mans face. They broke away Shizuo stood up grabbing Izaya's waist and picking him up bridal style.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya winced. Shizuo realized it hurt and adjusted Izaya in his arms. Izaya curled into Shizuos chest and smiled. He smelled of cigarettes and honey it was an odd mixture but it was nice Izaya liked it. Izaya was brought to Shizuo's room and dropped on the bed rather roughly. Izaya winced.

"Ouch! Shizu-chan that was rude!"

"Sorry..."

"You better be meanie!" Izaya pouted.  
"Trust me I am. You should get some sleep. When you wake up we can have some fun." Shizuo laughed and winked.

"Perv!" Izaya threw a pillow at his face. Shizuo kept on laughing and walked out. "Stupid pervert!" Izaya muttered curling up into a ball and falling asleep.


	3. Somewhat Dirty Dancen

_**Chapter 3 (uploaded from my DeviantART also)**_

* * *

Izaya woke up at around 6:30, he walked out of Shizuos bedroom and banged into Shizuo head first. Izaya stumbled backwards.

"Ouch!" he winced putting a his hands over his face. Shizuo pulled Izaya into an apologetic hug.

"Sorry Izaya." He muttered stroking the young mans jet black hair.

"It's fine, It's fine..." Izaya grumbled. Shizuo smiled and let go of Izayas small fraim.

"So tonight, what do you want to do hmmm?"

"I thought Shizu-chan had plans..." Izaya smiled and remembered what Shizuo had said before he'd fallen asleep.

"I was thinking about taking you to a club, but you don't seem like a dancer."

Izaya smirked and wrapped his arms around Shizuos neck. "I can dance in the right club, with the right partner" he kissed Shizuo and muttered into his lips "And I think you're the right partner" They broke away and Shizuo smiled.

"Someone got bold didn't they." Izaya shrugged.

"Maybe someone did, or maybe someone just wants to know what Shizu-chan would feel like inside them." Izaya laughed a bit and walked passed the taller male. "I'll be waiting outside." Shizuo, who still had a rather stupid look on his face, followed Izaya.

It didn't take long to find a dance club in Ikebukuro. Shitty pop music that no one listened to was roaring out of large speakers placed in random places throughout the building. Izaya guided Shizuo to the dance floor. Everyone that had been dancing only minutes before backed away, fearing they might get a limb broken by Shizuo.

The DJ put on a song with music similar to tango music. Shizuo smirked and dipped Izaya kissing him roughly on the lips. Izaya let out a little moan. Shizuo made sure to grind against Izaya.

"Shizuo, people are watching."

"Like I care." Shizuo roughly pulled Izaya back onto his feet.

Erika, who was standing in the crowd of people leaned over to Walker and whispered, "I told you they were a thing now, are you recording this." Walker nodded, letting her watch the camera screen.

Shizuo was now behind Izaya kissing the soft skin on his neck that wasn't covered. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya groaned.

As the song ended Shizuo kissed Izaya again, this time bucking his hips forward to grind againts Izaya again.

"H-Home, now Shizu-chan."


End file.
